1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailing envelope having measures for a visible indication of a tampering and an unauthorized manipulation at the envelope, which envelope includes a front sheet portion of a first color and a rear sheet portion formed integral with the front sheet portion and having the same first color, which front sheet portion has two opposite edges, both integrally connected via a fold over area to a respective flap which folded over flaps are joined by means of an adhesive material to the second sheet portion, which flaps include, therefore, a fold edge and a free edge located opposite of the fold edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using mailing envelopes which contain means of financial transactions, valuables, documents which are not intended for third parties etc. there is the danger that they are opened during their transport, their contents stolen and thereafter closed again in such a manner, that the recipient does not immediately recognize the loss and the tampering made at the envelope.
Such a tampering can consist for instance in that a sharp blade is inserted between one sheet portion and the lateral flap bonded on this sheet portion and than a cut is made along the area of contact, for instance along the areas which are bonded together by a bonding agent. In order to again bond the cut areas together a adhesive is placed between the areas severed from each other by mentioned cut and thus these areas are again glued to each other.
According to a further possibility the area of the fold or crease, respectively, between a sheet portion and a folded over flap is cut in order to steal the contents out of the severed envelope and thereafter this fold area is again glued.
Such and similar tampering cannot be recognized or seen, respectively directly when receiving a shipment and accordingly a corresponding loss is often discovered to late.